


Zelda's Hypno-Tits

by obeymoonstars



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Lemon, Murder, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymoonstars/pseuds/obeymoonstars
Summary: Zelda hypnotizes Link with magic and makes love to him, over and over, every day.That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

One afternoon when you drop by Hyrule Castle to visit your girlfriend, Princess Zelda, you walk in on her reading a leather-bound spellbook.  
She seems embarrassed for a moment, then warms to your presence.  
"Hey babe," you say, give her a peck on the forehead.  
You hang out by her side as she studies. Seemingly finished, she closes the book.  
"Look at me, Link." says Zelda.  
You look her in the eyes as she sings a haunting tune. Her eyes are usually clear blue, but now they are a brilliant green that has a hypnotic quality that pulls you in.  
"Come sit down with me on the bed."  
You feel compelled to follow her instructions and keep looking into her eyes. It feels calming and safe. You sit down next to her on the bed, feeling sleepy...  
"Link, I'm going to put you into a trance. Nothing else will matter, just us. Is that OK?"  
"All... all right," you say, unsure of what's happening.  
"I need you to trust me. Will you trust me, Link?"  
You nod and feel yourself falling into the depths of her eyes. You become oblivious to everything around you... all you can do is relax and stare as your body loses all of its tension and your mind becomes fuzzy.

After some time, you feel her hand on your thigh.  
You feel yourself becoming aroused as she moves her hand up your leg and grabs it tightly, and your breath becomes labored.  
Zelda's lips are moving but you can't really make out what she's saying. You don't really care anyway. Her words slip right past your conscious perception and sink deep into your mind.  
She stops singing and you find yourself unable to speak. She whispers in your ear, "Do you want to kiss me, Link?"  
You nod eagerly.  
"Do it."  
You lean in and press your lips against hers. Her lips are so soft and warm that you could kiss her forever.  
You feel your clothes being removed and get goose bumps all over.  
"Do you want to touch me, Link?"  
You nod eagerly, and run your hands up and down her sides.  
You feel your hands slowly glide up her sides as you caress and cup her perky breasts through her dress.  
"Mmmm... Yes.... That feels good, Link," she says as she looks at you.  
You gaze into her eyes as your hands continue to slowly roam all over her body.  
Zelda's hypnotic magnetism only seems to increase as you explore her body. You knead her tits and feel waves of pleasure radiating out from your hands all the way to your cock.  
"Do you want me to take my clothes off, Link?"  
You nod eagerly and she giggles.  
"Then beg for it."  
"Please take your clothes off," you beg.  
"No, I want to hear you plead," she says with a smirk.  
"Please take your clothes off, my princess," you say, a lot louder than you intended.  
You blush and she giggles again.  
"I thought so," she says.

Zelda stands up and walks over to the wall. She turns her back to you and begins to take off her dress.  
"Do you like this outfit, Link?"  
"I'd like it more on the floor."  
"You would?" she asks.  
"I sure would," you reply as your gaze meets her bare back.  
With a playful smile, she unclasps the dress. You look on as it gracefully slips around her to the floor. You see her slim hourglass figure and cute butt, and a hint of sideboob. She teases you with the exposure and your mind starts to blur.  
Slowly... ever so slowly, she turns around, her hands blocking her bosom. Then she puts her arms down by her sides.  
You feel like you ought to look away but you also want to see her naked form so badly. You see her perky nipples and are drawn to them like a baby to milk. Everything else fades away as you plunge back into trance.  
"Do you like them?" she asks in baby talk.  
"They're beautiful," you reply in a monotone.  
"Then touch them."  
She lets out a sigh of satisfaction as you fondle her breasts. You feel like you are losing your mind as wave after wave of hypnotic pleasure washes over you.  
Then, she whispers something, snaps her fingers and the trance is broken.

You look down and see her clothes crumpled on the ground. You see her completely naked standing in front of you and feel your face flush as blood rushes to it. She looks down and smiles coyly.  
"I know you liked that," she says.  
"I can't hide anything from you," you reply, defeated.  
"How do you feel about me?" she asks.  
"You're like a goddess."  
"Oh, Link," she says as she walks up to you.  
She takes one of your hands and presses it against her breast. You feel her power start to bleed into your body again.  
"Now... um... Link... What do you think about me? I really want to hear what you think about me," she says in a sing song voice.  
"You're perfect," you say in a monotone.  
"That's not enough, silly," she replies.  
"I can't... I can't resist you," you admit.  
Zelda's eyes bore into you as you squeeze her breast.  
"That's a start. Now, tell me what you want to do to me."  
"I want to kiss you all over," you say.  
She giggles and pulls you towards the bed. You fall on top of her as she giggles again.  
"Kiss me, Link," she whispers in your ear.  
You kiss her all over, then lean forward and close your eyes. Her lips are soft and pillowy, and you part them with your own. She makes a pleased moan as you slide your tongue in to touch hers. The tip of her tongue is like velvet as it touches your own.  
You slide your hand down her side to her hip, and feel the curve of her bottom.  
The sensations and pleasure overwhelm you and you soon realize you are grinding your hard member against her crotch.  
You pull away from the kiss and gasp. Your face is completely flustered as you grind your member against her slit. She looks at you with lust and need in her eyes.  
"I need to... prepare myself," she says, blushing.

Zelda traces a rune in mid-air, leaving a trail of filigree lines that linger for a few seconds and then disappear.  
"Magical protection," she explains.  
You look down and see that she is spreading her legs and lifting her knees up to reveal her womanhood. Her scent is musky and powerful.  
"Do what you were born to do, Link," she says as she brings her knees up to her chest, fully exposing herself.  
You lean down and begin to lick the outer folds of her slit. She tastes like the sweetest nectar you've ever had. Her body goes rigid as you explore her with your tongue, slowly working your way deeper inside her most intimate of areas. She tastes like honey and the forest, and as you run your tongue around her most sensitive spots she lets out a pleased squeal. You gently place one finger inside her, rubbing it up and down, and then place another one inside her, repeating this motion.  
Your mind slows down as you lick and you vaguely realize that her nectar has enchanting properties too.  
You would do anything for Zelda.  
She lets out a squeal and bucks her hips as she cums all over your face.  
"Oh gods yes Link that feels so good!" she moans.  
You keep licking as she goes through several aftershocks, and finally you pull away. You lick your lips; her honey is delicious.  
"Good?" she asks, smiling.  
"Yes," you say. "I want to taste you again."  
"You will in a moment," she laughs. "My juices are addictive and I will give you all you desire. But first... take me."

You grab your hard member and slide it into her tight hole. She's so lubricated by now that you slip in with ease, and her pussy is incredibly warm.  
You slowly thrust it in and out, and your eyes almost cross.  
"Mmmm... deeper, harder!" she says.  
You pull out your member and thrust it back in, going a little deeper with each thrust. You slow down when you reach her womb, then pull out a bit before burying yourself inside her again.  
"That's good... keep going," she pants. "I can feel your power... your energy..."  
You continue to thrust into her, and she arches her back to push against you. You feel like your energy is being drained with every thrust.  
"Yes... yes... yes!" she pants as you continue to plow into her. Her long blonde hair begins to rise from her body as if static electricity is running through it. "Don't stop! I'm almost there!"  
You stare in wonderment at her hair, and slow your pace.  
"No, don't stop!" Zelda says, her bright green eyes finding you, capturing you. They seem to reach inside your mind...  
"Finish inside me! Flood me with your seed!"  
You grunt and comply with her wishes, ramming your hips into her as hard as you can. You feel a rush of energy coming over your body, and with the strength you have left, slam yourself into her as hard as you can.  
"Oh gods... I feel it!" she moans. "I feel your power!"  
You stiffen up as you release inside her, and she cums immediately after. Electricity courses through your body, and you can feel your willpower flowing out of you with each spurt of your member.  
"YES! Keep cumming! Fill me up!" she yells.  
You're not sure how much longer you can continue, but with a final spurt, you empty the last of yourself into her. You collapse onto her, your vision going dark.  
"Sleep... just rest..." she whispers in your ear, and you smile and nod as you drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda siphons more energy from Link and uses psychic magic to manipulate his mind.

In the morning, you wake up refreshed and feeling quite lucky.  
Zelda is lying next to you, sleeping. You gaze at her naked form and feel yourself drifting into a light trance. You shake your head and blink, realizing what's happened.  
Soon she wakes up.

"You're awake," she says. "Time to train your willpower. See if you can resist my perfect body."  
You nod silently, as she gets up from the bed and stands before you with her hands on her hips. She begins to bounce a little on her feet, making her tits jiggle alluringly.  
"Go ahead, try to resist me," she smiles, seeing that you're transfixed by her.  
You take a deep breath and stare at her naked body. Her pale white skin almost seems to shine, glowing faintly in the dim room. Her long blond hair falls past her shoulders and down her back, flowing down to between her thighs. Her perky titties are enticing, her pink little nipples perfectly round.  
You find yourself staring... and falling... deeper into trance. There's no possibility of looking away, and her power overwhelms you with docility and lust.  
She lifts her leg and moves towards you, slowly beginning to grind against you as her breasts fill your vision.  
"Ravish me," she commands.  
You feel the spell taking over. You grab her by the waist and turn her around, pushing her forward and bending her over. You mount her from behind, taking her doggy-style as you thrust into her.  
"Oh yes... Yes! Ravish me! Take me!" she moans.  
You feel the docility burning away, though your lust remains.

You grab her by the waist and turn her around, pushing her against the bed. You grab one of her legs and raise it up, pushing yourself inside her as you thrust in and out. She wraps her arms around your shoulders and pulls you in, hugging you as you rut on her like a wild animal.  
"I had such a good snack on your magical essence last night... looks like I'll be having another one very soon," Zelda smirks.  
Her hypnotic green eyes pull you ever inwards as you thrust wildly into her tight hot snatch. Your hands grope at her jiggling orbs as you ram into her. You go as fast as you can, pounding it into her as she moans wildly.  
"Oh! I'm going to...!" you gasp.  
"Not... yet!"  
Her words sound in your head, her green eyes flash in your mind's eye, and you feel her magical control reach all the way down to your dick and block its release. You feel your pent-up essence building up inside you, waiting for her permission.  
"Not yet," she whispers.  
You moan in frustration as you continue pumping into her.  
Her eyes burn into you as her mind control spell winds itself tight around you. Winds itself around your aching cock which so desperately needs release.  
"Oh... I think it's time for you to fulfill your role and feed me some more mana," Zelda says.  
She sits up a little and leans back, taking you in deeper as you bounce her firm round buttocks up and down on your lap.  
"Yes... Give your queen what she needs. You want to make me happy, don't you?"  
You nod your head slowly...  
"Good boy," she smiles.  
Her compliment sends a wave of pleasure surging throughout your body. A hypnotic trigger? Or a sign that she's getting to you?

You pull her into you by the hips as you plunge deep inside her, holding yourself there as you both moan in ecstasy. You feel like your member is about to explode as the pleasure wells up inside you.  
"Oh! I think it's time...!" she gasps.  
She reaches up and kisses you deeply as her hands move down to your wrists. She holds your arms in place as you continue humping, unable to release yourself.  
"Give it to me!" she whispers.  
You thrust deep inside her as you grunt and groan. You explode inside her, your pent up sexual energy and magical power flowing into her. She moans in pleasure as she feels it, her fingernails digging into your skin as she holds your arms in place, thrusting back against you.  
You collapse backwards, panting and sweating as she climbs on top of you, smiling at you.  
"Thank you, now... I think it's time to give you another gift."  
You look up at her as she smiles. Her eyes shine with bright golden light and the edges of your vision shrink. It is impossible to think as her eyes fill your world and pierce through your mental barriers.  
"You are MINE!" she grins excitedly.

You find yourself being dominated by her powerful will as your mind opens up to her. She rummages around inside it, looking through your memories and thoughts, revealing your innermost feelings to her. You know it's a violation but you can't help it. You have succumbed to her power. You can't even move as she looks around at your most intimate secrets.  
"Well well well... I had no idea you felt this way! How cute!"  
You blush as you feel her presence flow through your mind, perusing your private thoughts.  
"Now then, we need to do something about this girl you have a crush on!" she says.  
Suddenly, you feel the surge of power as she erases your attraction to Victoria from your mind.  
"There. Now you don't need to worry about having a stupid fairy girl getting in the way of our relationship."  
You realize you don't care at all about having your mind dominated by Zelda.  
It's actually incredibly hot.  
She is your queen and you can only obey her wishes.  
"Good boy."  
She leans in and kisses you deeply as her fingers gently caress your face. Your libido surges and you kiss her back.  
"Don't worry, Link, I'll lend you back your mind. From time to time," she says with a wink.

Zelda's fingers grip your chin as she slowly turns your head up to meet her gaze. Her green eyes bore into you, overwhelming your senses.  
You feel yourself go weak at her magical touch as she whispers,  
"Good hypnotized boy..."  
Pleasure buzzes all over your body. You feel yourself getting hard again.  
She releases your chin, trailing her finger down your chest.  
"I'm going to snap my fingers, and when I do, you'll wake up. But first, you will repeat everything I say. Understand?"  
You stare at this gorgeous woman before you, and nod your head.  
"Very good," she begins. "You're here to protect me."  
"I'm here to protect you.  
"I'm never going to hurt you," she continues.  
"You won't hurt me."  
The fear that plagued your mind is gone, replaced with an emptiness and willingness to obey this woman's every command.  
"Every day I'm going to ride you and harvest your seed," says Zelda.  
"You're going to ride me and harvest my seed."  
"You will follow all my commands even after you wake up."  
"I will follow all your commands after I wake up."  
"You will do anything I say."  
"I will do anything you say."  
"Good boy," she says and snaps her fingers.  
The haze that clouds your mind begins to fade.

You look up at the princess, and she winks.  
You glance at her chest and feel yourself immediately slipping back into trance. But then she covers it with her arms and you wake up.  
"Are you OK?" she asks.  
You snap out of it, and nod your head.  
"Yeah..." you say, wondering if everything that happened was real. It seems like a dream...  
"That was the best thing that ever happened to me... was that real?" you ask.  
She smiles coyly.  
"Of course it was."  
"It was... amazing," you say. "I'm glad I said yes..."  
She leans in to kiss you on the cheek. Her lips are warm and gentle against your flesh. You feel your heart flutter as your soul trembles in awe of her beauty.  
"What are you going to do with all my magical energy?"  
"I'm gathering it," she says, "to become a powerful sorceress. So that I can defend Hyrule."  
"So... we have to have mind-blowing," you pause, attempting to be as respectful as possible given the circumstances, "you know what, never mind. To save the world. Is what you're saying?"  
"Yes," she says, smirking.  
"I'm sold," you say.  
"Great," she says, leaning forward to kiss you on the lips. "My hero..."  
You feel your soul burn with euphoria.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning finds you at Zelda's door.  
"Handsome man in my room!" she shrieks as she sees you.  
You lean forward and kiss her.  
She wraps her arms around your back and pushes her lips against yours.  
Her soft chest presses into you as you kiss passionately.  
You feel as if your body is on fire; a burning in your chest flares up to a whole new level. However, it's a good pain – a pleasurable pain.  
Her soft, large, warm, supple, full, bountiful, jiggling, bouncy...  
You shake your head. Why is your mind going into the gutter like this?  
"I accept your proposal," you say calmly.  
She smiles and nods, then kisses you some more.  
"Great," she says. "We're going to have so much fun, you and I."  
"Definitely," you say, nodding.  
The sexual tension between the pair of you is palpable; you can feel it in the air, in the room, surrounding your very soul.  
She runs her fingers down your arm, tracing the lines of your muscles. You feel goosebumps rise on your skin as the hair stands up on end.  
"I'm going to enjoy spending time with you," she says.  
"I've got some more energy for you."  
"Oh?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.  
You reach your hand up and squeeze her breast. She lets out a low moan as you fondle it. Your other hand slides to her inner thigh, rubbing it slowly as you make out. She continues moaning as you touch her, then she begins gyrating her hips against your leg. You reach your other hand down and slide a finger inside her. She's incredibly wet as you move your fingers in and out of her, then you start to rub her clit with your thumb.  
She screams out loud and arches her back, her mouth wide open as she pants heavily, then she collapses back on the bed.  
"I... I need a moment," she pants.

You head over to the table by the side of the bed and grab a glass of water. You lean forward, holding out the glass towards her.  
"Here," you say.  
She grabs the glass with a shaky hand, then winces as she raises it slowly to her lips, drinking it all in one go.  
A couple of minutes later, she's recovered.  
"That was... wow," she says. "I think I'm ready now."

"So... you're said I'm full of 'magical energy'?" you say, playing dumb.  
"Yes, let me look," she says, leaning forward and staring intently into your eyes. "Let's see... you have a lot of energy pent up.”  
"Where does it come from?" you ask.  
"Your heroic soul," she deadpans.  
Her eyes start glowing bright green again. You can already feel your energy getting sucked out of you, but you don't care – you're really turned on.  
You lean forward and kiss her on the lips as your hands start groping her body.  
"Mmmmm... I want you inside me," she says as she starts unbuckling your trousers.  
Your members gets stiff and engorged as she touches it.  
"Well someone's happy to see me," she smiles, rubbing you gently with her thumb.  
You lie down on the bed, and she kneels over you, letting her dress fall to cover your head.  
You can still see her bright green eyes staring down at you through the material.  
"You're trapped," she says, sounding like she's smiling.  
"Oh no, princess. Please don't ride me and steal my mana."  
"Oh yes," she laughs. "I'm going to keep you forever, my pretty prisoner."  
You rub your hair against the sheets involuntarily as she slowly lowers herself on to your rod, moaning the whole time.

She rears up and slowly starts lifting her dress up, revealing her pale, smooth skin as it flows over her body.  
Your gaze locks on to her breasts. You reach out to grab them, and she leans forward so you can get a good hold.  
A wave of dizziness hits you as you watch the jiggling and bouncing.  
"You love these tits, don't you?" she whispers.  
"Yes," you say softly.  
"Say it."  
"I love these tits."  
She lets out a cute little laugh as she continues to bounce up and down on your dick.  
You float into trance as the pleasure builds and builds.  
"You want to stay here with me forever, don't you?"  
"Yes..."  
"We're going to fuck every day. I'm going to drain you completely dry and keep you coming back for more."  
"I want that. I want that so much."  
You make intense eye contact, and your vision fades out as you fall deeper into trance.  
"That's right," she says soothingly. "I'm going to fuck you every day."  
"Every day..." you repeat.  
"Obedience is pleasure," Zelda instructs you, riding your cock faster.  
"Obedience is pleasurable," you repeat.  
"Cum inside me," she whispers. "Cum inside me, my lovely prisoner."  
"Cum inside...” you repeat.  
You stare into her eyes as you lose yourself in pleasure, and as your world falls apart around you.  
You can see a golden aura flowing around her perfect figure as you pump your seed into her.  
She leans forward and kisses you on the lips. Her mouth tastes like cherries.  
"I love you," she whispers into your ear with a smile. You stare at her, dumbfounded, as your mind fills with euphoria.

“I got a lot of energy this time.”  
"I'm happy to serve," you say contentedly.  
"I know," she replies with a smirk.  
She massages your muscular chest, and you lie there together in comfortable silence. Your mind is blank, and your body is completely at ease.  
A long moment passes. Finally, you decide to get up.  
"Let's go hang out by the lake," you say, gently caressing her magnificent ass.  
"Sure thing," she says.  
You grab your clothes and put them back on, then head out of her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, you walk through the palace; a few guards wave to you as you pass.  
"Off to see the princess?" one of them says.  
You simply nod and continue on your way, eager to see Zelda. You arrive at her room and knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" you hear her ask from inside.  
"It's Link," you reply, pacing back and forth.  
The door swings open and you come face to face with the princess.

Zelda stands there in a loose-fitting white t-shirt and form-fitting black leggings. You stare at her beautiful face, her blue eyes, her long blonde hair.  
"Hey babe," you say affectionately.  
She smiles softly, her perfect teeth shining. "I missed you..."  
She moves forward and hugs you tightly. Her breasts press against your chest as she squeezes you with delicate strength. She lifts up onto her tip-toes and you meet her lips with yours.  
You hold her waist and kiss her passionately. Her lips caress yours as you enjoy the intimate moment together.  
After a minute, her intoxicating scent leaves you speechless.  
"Wow," you say softly. "I missed you too."  
She giggles and smiles. "I know."  
You slip your hand under her shirt and skim your fingers along the edge of her leggings. Her skin is silky smooth, and you can feel her toned stomach.  
She lets out a pleasured sigh as you tease her body.  
You give her left breast a quick squeeze, and she giggles. "Oh, you," she says with a smile.  
"Wasn't me," you answer back with a grin of your own.  
You move forward and kiss her on the lips; she wraps her arms around your shoulders as you deepen the kiss.  
You slowly push her back against the wall, your hands traveling up her thighs. She wraps one leg around your waist and you grind against her, kissing her passionately.

"Oh, my," she says breathily as you caress her body. "What got into you today?"  
You kiss her lips, and reach down to fondle her ass. "I worked up a sweat doing some mountain climbing," you say.  
"Mountain climbing?" she asks, arching an eyebrow curiously. "That sounds pretty hardcore. You sure you're not just looking for excuses to see me?"  
"Kiss me," you say softly, pulling her in.  
Zelda leans in and kisses you. Her lips are so warm and full, the feeling so intense and overwhelming.  
You feel the fuzzies as you embrace the moment, and your heart flutters in your chest. As you kiss, she reaches up and strokes your hair.  
You hold her face in your hands and stare deeply into her eyes. You see the raw passion and emotion within, something you rarely see from her.  
"You're so beautiful," you tell her, your voices husky with desire.  
"You're not so bad yourself," she replies, her voice equally as husky. "And I can see you do indeed have lots of energy for me to drain today..."  
She leans in and kisses you again, her tongue penetrating your mouth and wrestling with your own. She tastes of spices and sweet fruit, a flavor you've come to associate with her alone. Her hand moves down, slowly, rubbing your chest. You feel your nipples stiffen at her touch as she runs her hand down to your belly and then lower. You gasp for breath as she grabs your bulge, stroking it gently.  
"Oh, Zelda," you moan. "I want you. I want you so bad."  
"Well, you can have me, darling," she smiles. "For as long as you serve me, you will have me."  
"I'll serve you forever, my queen," you say, dropping to your knees.  
"Good answer," she whispers, bending forward and touching your face gently.  
She tilts your head upward and you find yourself looking down the front of her t-shirt. You see the angular shapes of her collarbones, and then her soft mounds encased in a simple white bra.

  
You pull your shirt off, revealing the muscles you've built up over years of adventuring.  
Zelda touches your chest, tracing a line down your muscles. You feel a rush with blood, and your cock throbs as she leans forward to kiss you. You feel the touch of her lips flood into your body, filling you with warmth. She runs her hands down your chest, over your belly and down to your trousers. She gently tugs them down, leaving you naked in front of her. Her hand gently touches your inner thigh, stroking it gently.  
You reach over her, and unhook her bra as you kiss her neck. You feel the clasps come undone, and pull back to watch it fall away, revealing her breasts, her pink nipples tight with excitement.  
"Do you like them?" she asks, blushing.  
"Always."  
"Keep looking at them."  
You watch, transfixed as she starts to play with her breasts, squeezing them and running her nails over the nipples. She tosses her head back in pleasure as she plays with herself. You feel yourself becoming more excited, unable to look away.  
"Take off my tights," orders Zelda.  
You reach down and peel them off her legs without too much trouble. She steps out and sits there topless in her panties. You drop your trousers as well, and move over her, standing between her legs.  
"Well go on then," she says impatiently.  
You grind against her panties for a while, kissing her shoulders and neck as she runs her hands through your hair. She touches your chest and stomach, tracing lines around your muscles.  
"You're so hot," she says. "I want you inside me."  
You slide inside her, and she gasps as you enter.  
"I can feel you deeply inside me, stretching my poor little pussy!"  
You thrust in and out of her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her slick inside.  
"Oh yes... that's perfect... keep going..." she pants.  
You stare at the motion of her breasts as you thrust inside her, captured by their jiggling and bouncing.  
"Go on..." she says. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
"Yes..." you reply, mesmerized.  
“Fall deep into trance...” says Zelda.  
Hours seem to pass as her breasts move up and down in slow motion and you thrust deeper and deeper into her molten heat.  
"I'm so... deep..." you hear your voice reply, as if from a long distance away.  
"Fuck me hard," her voice surrounds you from above. "I want you to cum inside me. All that magical mana inside my belly. I need your cum. I need your babies."  
You cum inside her, holding her tight against you as you squirt, filling her with sticky white liquid.  
"Oh yes, fill me up..." she moans. "So much of it. There's so much."  
You spray into her until every drop is spent, and you collapse to lie on top of her.

Once again, Zelda’s eyes turn golden.  
"You're my slave now," she says, her voice still the same as it always was. "We'll keep doing this every night."  
"So you're saying I can move in?" you ask.  
"Yes," she replies. "If you want."  
"I want to.”  
The next day, you pack your things and move in to the castle.  
You've been living here ever since, keeping the town safe and spending most of your time with the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda bares all for another man.

A week later, Zelda's skin looks even brighter and healthier than normal. She's really thriving on all the spare mana she's taking in from you. You are your usual self.

This week, there's a prince visiting Hyrule Castle named Roy. He's a warrior like yourself, and you get on well with him. The princess is always surrounding him with her guards, but whenever you see him you like to chat for a while.  
One day you ask Zelda if she could hypnotize Roy.  
"I'm sure I could," she says. "He's just a man, after all. But what would you want me to do?"  
"You seduce him. I'll watch."  
She raises an eyebrow. "That's certainly different," she says.  
"I want to see him completely under your spell," you say. "I know you can do it."  
The next day, you find a good spot in the castle garden to watch the two of them. You hide behind a hedge as they approach.  
"Good afternoon, princess," says Roy.  
"Hello," says Zelda, smiling.  
You watch as she puts her hand against his chest and stares into his eyes. She's putting him under! Her green eyes bore into Roy, and at first he blushes, but soon his face relaxes. After a few seconds, his eyes lose focus as he falls under her spell. He leans back against the hedge, still standing.  
"I've got an idea," she says. "Close your eyes for a minute."  
He does as she says, and she turns to you.

"Tell him to put his hands behind his head and take a deep breath," you say.  
"Follow my every command," says the princess. "Put your hands behind your head and take a deep breath."  
You watch as his hands move to the back of his head, and he takes a big inhale.  
"Good," says the princess. "Now take another."  
He breathes in again, deeper than before.  
"He's under, I can tell."  
"Tell him to get excited," you say.  
"Roy, look at me. You're getting very excited. Sexually. You want nothing more than to please me," says the princess.  
Roy's head droops and he starts breathing harder but he maintains eye contact with Zelda, as she continues to drain him of his will.  
"Okay, show him your tits."  
There's a brief pause.  
"Off they come," you say.  
The princess slowly strips off her dress, revealing that she's wearing no underwear beneath it. Her perfect orbs fall out onto display, and the horny prince lets out a groan. Zelda points her tits straight at Roy and his mouth drops open as her twin beams of sexual magic pour directly into his open eyes.  
"This is sooo hot," trills Zelda.

The princess motions for you to approach. You do so, and soon she's touching your chest and bouncing her tits in front of your face. It's all you can do not to reach out and grab them. "Link, go deep for me too," she says.  
Your brain goes fuzzy and your face relaxes as the princess' tits bounce hypnotically in front of you. Trance is a fun thing. Then, it happens.  
"Take off your tunic," she says.  
You obey, tossing it out of the way.  
"Got you," she says, and leans in for a kiss.  
You automatically lean forward as well, and meet her soft lips. Meanwhile, her hand wraps around your cock, and she begins to pump it slowly. Her other hand grabs one of your balls and rolls it between her fingers. You gasp.  
"The feeling's very good, isn't it?" she asks.  
You moan in response, too lost in the trance to answer.  
She giggles.

You manage to mutter, "You were... supposed to... take Roy's energy..."  
"This is better," says the princess. "I don't want to screw him. I want you."  
You sigh and stop resisting, as she continues to pleasure you. This feels so good...  
Soon you're lying on the grass, and she's on her knees directly over your erect member.  
"I've never seen yours get this big," she says, and licks her lips.  
She then drops her wet pussy onto your dick with a moan. She begins to ride you as you lie there and bounce up and down.  
You feel her pussy clench around your penis even tighter than usual. Magic swirls in her slick walls and is absorbed into your throbbing member.  
"Even your pussy... is hypnotic..." you gasp.  
She giggles as she rides you harder, and you feel the experience of a lifetime.  
You continue to enjoy your moment with the princess, until the pleasure is too much to handle.  
Finally... you release.  
"Aaahhh!" she moans in response, as her own body's pleasure is enhanced by yours.  
Your pent-up cum and sexual, magical energy pour into Zelda.  
"Yes! YES! Every drop of your mana is MINE! Oooooh!"  
Finally, the princess slams herself down onto you and freezes. You lie there together, in ecstasy.  
Then, she gets up and goes over to the hypnotized Roy, still sitting on the garden lawn.  
You lie there alone, basking in the experience.

"Now, Roy. Stare at my tits." she says.  
"Yes princess," he answers, motionless.  
"Obey me, and answer my questions with the absolute truth."  
"I will tell the truth."  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
"I... know where the rebels are hiding."  
"Where is the rebel base?"  
"Hidden in a village called Dawn."  
"How many soldiers are in the Resistance?"  
"I believe around a dozen, princess."  
"Are there any other spies in the Empire?  
"There is a spy in the Owl Legion, princess."  
"Excellent," she says. "What is their name?"  
"I don't know, princess."  
She smiles. "Good boy. Now, you will forget all that happened here. Count to 300 and then wake up."  
You chuckle quietly as the hypnotized prince nods and starts counting out loud.  
You lie there, basking in the afterglow...  
After a minute you get up and take Princess Zelda by the hand. "Come on, let's go."  
You flash her a smile. "Make haste to Dawn!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda raid the rebel base and violently kill them all.

The next few days are spent riding to Dawn Village. You and Zelda talk a lot during that time. You learn a lot about her, and she enjoys your company.  
Every night you set up camp and Zelda surrounds it with magical wards. Then you retire to the tent and she forces you to cum inside her.  
Her power increases every day.  
One day Zelda has a big grin on her face. "I'm master of your dick now."  
You roll your eyes, but you can't help smiling. She's so happy with this situation she's literally jumping up and down in her saddle as you ride towards Dawn.

Soon, you see it. Dawn is a small village, but it's a bustling one. The villagers go about their daily work, as peasants tend to do.  
"I don't see any rebel soldiers," you say.  
You ride on your horses towards the village, but suddenly find your path blocked by three rebels.  
They look like they were chopping wood before you arrived.  
The lead one draws his sword. "Halt! Where are you going?"  
Zelda raises her hands to cast a spell.  
She emits a blue sleep ray from her hand. Two of the soldiers look drowsy and then fall over.  
The third one raises his sword and slashes at you.  
You block the blade with your sword and knock him out with the hilt.  
"Quickly! Before more arrive!"

The two of you ride into the village, looking for the rebel hideout. You don't find it. Instead, you see a dozen villagers standing outside of their homes.  
They don't look very happy. One of them, an old man in a plain brown tunic, steps forward.  
"Vlat! You brought Empire spies into our village!" he says.  
You ask flat out, "Where is the Resistance?"  
"We don't have a hideout. All of our meetings are held in public," the old man says.  
"No, you're lying. I'll ask again: where is the rebel base?"  
The old man spits at your feet. "Go ahead and kill us, but you'll never find the rebel base."  
You lean toward Zelda and whisper, "Can you use your powers on them?"  
"Of course," she says.  
The princess strips her shirt off, revealing her angelic tits.  
"Look at me. Tell me the truth. Where is the resistance?" she commands.  
The villagers stare openly. "Up... up the mountain," says the Elder.  
"How many men do they have?" asks Zelda.  
"Twelve."  
"How is the armory stocked?"  
"Our entire village is at your command."  
"Anything else?"  
"We'll all surrender. Just don't kill us."  
"Tell us how to get to the hideout, and we won't hurt you," you say.  
The Elder nods, and gives you directions to a path that leads up the mountain.  
"Good boys," says Zelda, replacing her top. "Forget you ever saw us, count to 500, and wake up."  
The Elder and the other villagers start counting as you and Zelda ride up the mountain on your horses.  
"It's amazing how mind control is legal," you say. "Yet kidnapping and enslavement are not."  
"It's not mind control," says Zelda. "It's mind freedom. People enjoy being under my spell." She giggles.

Soon, you find the path the Elder described to you. It's small, only able to fit perhaps two riders at a time. Still, you and Zelda continue up it.  
You go to the hideout.  
After an hour, you reach the hideout. It's a large cabin with no other structures around it. There's probably fifteen rebels in all, but they're all mere humans. You and the princess approach, your hoods still over your head.

You ask Zelda to blow up the hideout with explosive magic.  
"You take the twelve o'clock position, and I'll take the three o'clock."  
"Got it."  
The two of you ride forward, hoods still over your faces. You raise your hands as if you're going to draw your sword, and the rebels point their arrows at you.  
"Hands in the air!" they scream.  
"We're not Empire spies. We're from the Rebellion," you say, keeping your hands in the air.  
To your surprise, they actually lower their weapons.  
Suddenly the rebels are engulfed by a gigantic fireball. They are incinerated to a crisp. You feel the heat on your chest, and smell the charred flesh.  
You see Zelda standing off to the side, a blue flame in her palm. She's as surprised as you are.  
"Good work," you say.  
"Are we the bad guys?" asks Zelda, head tilted up to the sky, with her finger on her jaw.  
"Don't worry about it, love." You grin. "I'll protect you."  
You walk towards the hideout, which is now engulfed in flames.

You and Zelda move forward slowly, your blades at the ready. There are only three rebels left now, all human, hiding behind rocks and desperately firing their bows at Zelda.  
She raises her arms and a translucent blue diamond materializes around her, protecting her from the volley.  
"Come out and face me, cowards!" you yell.  
One of them swings their bow around, pointing it directly at you.  
You raise your shield and run at him. The arrow hits your shield and you knock it away effortlessly. You look back at the rebel, who appears shocked. You grin at him, before rushing forward and slitting his throat as you go past him.  
"Come on, love; let's clear up."  
Zelda casts a black hole at another guard. The black hole tears the guard's body apart, engulfing him before disappearing. The last guard sees this and runs away into the woods.  
"After him," you say.  
Zelda stretches her hand out and a fragment of a stone helmet appears. "Become a wolf."

The fused shadow glows with a moody aura and you near-instantly turn into your wolf form. As you did when with the hunt, you find your senses are heightened. You can sense the vibrations of a deer approaching you from behind; hear the grass rustle as animals move through it, or the footsteps of humans approaching. You raise your nose into the air and inhale deeply, catching the scent of humans and… goats?  
You give chase to the escaping soldier, bursting through the trees with ease. You're faster than he is, and you have far more endurance. He's already tired out and trying to escape the burning wreckage of the hideout, so it doesn't take long for you to catch up to him.  
You grab the guard in your jaws and bite down, crushing his skull. You release your jaws, and the corpse crumples to the ground. A wave of nausea hits you, suddenly, as you feel an unfamiliar sensation.  
Pangs of hunger ripple through your stomach and you feel a powerful urge to fill it.  
You ignore the hunger and return to Zelda, and she turns you back into human Link."Did you get him?" she asks.  
"I did," you say, as you turn back into human form. "What should we do with the bodies?"  
"We'll leave them," she says dismissively. "The villagers will take care of them. I don't want to cause a panic by dumping five dead bodies in their center."  
"OK," you say.

You set off away from the wreckage. You make your way back to your camp.  
Night is falling as you reach the small hill where your tent is placed.  
Zelda refreshes the magical wards, and then you prepare dinner together.  
Later, you've both retired to the tent. Zelda looks at you hungrily.  
"Didn't you just eat?" you smile.  
"Never say no to dessert," she smiles, as you lean in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and mindfuckery.

Inside the tent you grab Zelda and kiss her deeply.  
She reciprocates eagerly, moving her body against yours. She presses your tongue with her own, holding your head in her hands. Her fingers run through your hair, before caressing the side of your face. She slides one hand down your body, touching your chest and stomach, before arriving at your pants. She grabs at them, freeing your erect cock from your trousers. She begins to stroke it gently, rubbing the tip against her thighs. You let out a groan of pleasure, and she smiles.  
She bends toward you and squeezes her shoulders inward so you can see down the front of her dress. There's a golden rod on a chain dangling between her breasts. You watch, transfixed, as it sways from side to side in her cleavage.  
"So relaxing... just stare and let yourself sink under my spell," she says.  
You feel the sound of her voice wash over your like a wave, crashing into the sand and dragging you down into the depths. You lose yourself in her deep, shadowy cleavage and forget all anxieties. You forget all pain, all sadness, all worries. You're blank and empty, ready to be filled with Zelda's words.  
"Good boy," says Zelda. "Gods, I love it when you go deep for me. I want to show you something."  
She takes your hand in hers, and holds it up to her chest. She moves it about, positioning it over her beating heart. Then, your hand begins to sink through her skin, as if the flesh is no longer solid. It takes a few seconds, but soon your hand is sunk in up to the wrist. You can feel her heart beating strongly, and the blood pumping through her veins, hot and full of life.  
"This is for you," she smiles. "My heart is yours, forever."  
You sit there, still as a statue, while Zelda sighs happily.  
"I was so lonely before I met you."  
She strips her dress off slowly and seductively. When she's naked, she turns to you and grabs your hand.  
"Lie down," she orders.  
You lay down on the bedroll and she kneels over you, her head above yours.  
"Embrace me," she says softly. "I want to be with you forever."

You wrap your arms around her, and she hugs you fiercely. She presses herself against you, squeezing you between her breasts. You feel their warmth and softness enfolding you, surrounding you, protecting you. She holds you gently but firmly.  
"I can't go on without you," she whispers in your ear.  
You would respond but her hypno-tits have long since overpowered your conscious mind. Your manhood presses against her leg.  
"I'll always love you," she says.  
You feel warm and safe. You know there's nothing you can do to harm her, just like she would never hurt you. Your hands explore her body.  
"Now I'm going to ride you," she says.  
She climbs on top of you, lowering herself onto your cock. She's so wet that you slip straight inside her, and she lets out a long sigh as you fill her. You grab her tits, kneading them in ecstasy. She begins to bounce up and down, grinding against you with every movement.

The magical energy reserve in your body concentrates in your cock, and you feel it throb with power.  
"That's right," she whispers. "As I count to 10 you will experience an incredible climax."  
"1... obeying my breasts..." she says, as your hands slide up and down their curves...  
"2... under my control..." she says, as you press your thumbs into her nipples...  
"3... the pressure's building..."  
"4... faster... deeper..." she says and your hips buck uncontrollably.  
"5... faster... need it..." she pants as she grinds her groin into yours.  
You feel her magical pussy take full hold of your cock. The force is draining the magic from the rest of your body into your genitals. The pleasure is exquisite.  
"6..." she pants. "Almost there..."  
Your muscles are tingling and weak. Your whole body is slick with sweat and you're having difficulty breathing.  
"7... bouncing... so fast..." she moans.  
You feel dizzy, but the pleasure is unbelievable. You feel your cock begin to pulse as orgasm approaches.  
"8... almost there," she says.  
The muscles in your legs and arms are twitching. Your face is numb.  
"9... come!" she pants.  
You explode inside her, and your vision turns pure white as you moan in ecstasy.  
"10... climax!" she moans, as your body writhes under hers.  
The little color that remains in your vision bleeds away, until you see nothing but bright white.  
The euphoria is overwhelming and you feel a sense of peace and contentment wash over you like you've never known before.

As absorbs the energy, Zelda's big irises take on a golden aura. Her goddess eyes drill directly into your mind, quickly overwhelming your mental defenses.  
"Link," she whispers. "Let me in."  
You feel a now-familiar sensation--her psychic presence flooding through your mind. It feels warm and inviting, and you find yourself accepting it without resistance. You feel her reach deep into your unconscious mind, gently prodding your most intimate thoughts and desires.  
As you lie there, your mind open and your body completely under her control, she whispers, "I want to see everything."  
All of your deepest, most personal desires and fantasies materialize around you both. Naked elven maidens dance, singing in a language you don't understand. Great feasts cover endless tables. Beautiful fields of wildflowers stretch beyond sight. It is your heart's every desire made manifest.  
"Yes," she whispers. "This is good."  
The visions fade, and soon your mind is once again your own. You look into Zelda's eyes and see that her irises have returned to their normal color. She runs a hand through her long blonde hair and smiles at you.  
"Thank you," she says.

“Do you want to see inside my mind too?" she asks, looking at you.  
"Only if you want to show me," you reply.  
"Anything for you Link. I’m yours.”  
You sit in front of her and stare into her blue eyes.  
You tap into your magic reserve and access a power you didn't think you had before. Zelda must have programmed it into you?  
You reach out with your psyche and see that her mental defenses are wide open. You peer inside and see…  
A happy little girl skipping in the meadows, a beautiful woman dancing with you, a warrior fighting off an army of Orcs, a powerful sorcerer summoning lightning from the heavens to strike down her foes, a healer using restorative magic to mend wounds and cure ailments, a young man struggling to resist the seductive power of a succubus, and a young warrior-scholar standing before a great trial.  
As you probe deeper, you see other things: rivers of lava, frozen glaciers, great armies waging war, cosmic landscapes, and magic spells coiled and ready.  
“You can see everything. Look deeper," says Zelda.  
You continue to peer into her mind, past her defenses and deeper inside her head. You soon find yourself lost in a sea of thought.  
You see an ocean so big that it makes the vastest oceans on earth look like a puddle.  
Your mind slowly goes blank as more visions from Zelda's mind assault your senses.  
You dimly realize that Zelda's eyes have turned green and you are nose to nose with her. You fall under her spell almost immediately.  
“Good boy, Link. Keep searching. Tell me what you see.”

You start telling Zelda all the things you are seeing in her subconscious.  
"I see... you're at the mirror, examining your naked body... your breasts are bigger than normal..."  
"Yes."  
You see a little girl in a torn dress crying underneath a staircase. You see some teenagers laughing at her.  
"Yes... Don't stop," says Zelda.  
You see a man in very resplendent robes sitting at a table with the young girl. "It is of the upmost importance that you remember the information I am about to tell you," he says.  
"Yes, yes, yes," she says, starting to moan.  
You realize that back in the real world your hands are kneading her soft mounds.  
"Your strong hands... it feels so good..."  
Her eyes have completely changed. They're now yellow and they pulse slightly, like the beating of a heart.  
The images become more and more intense.  
You see a castle in the middle of a eternal twilight, shrouded in black and purple clouds.  
You see your own self naked from Zelda's point of view, your penis deep inside her, your eyes glazed over.  
You can feel the sensation of your own cock pumping in and out of her tight pussy and the intense pleasure hits you.  
You moan as the pleasure starts becoming overbearing but you manage to keep staring into her eyes.  
The 'you' in her mind thrusts faster and harder and you feel her pussy get wetter and wetter in response.  
You hear the phantom sounds of thrusting as the sensations become more real. You feel like you are about to burst out of your pants.  
"Come inside me… fill me… with your seed…" says the mind-image Zelda.

"Don't cum," says the real Zelda, who has wrapped her arms around your neck and is panting faintly.  
"I… I can't hold it…"  
You feel like you're about to pass out as the sensations become even more real.  
Zelda's eyes turn back to blue and she turns her head away. The mental link is severed. You shake your head.  
"I saw all sorts of visions... those were all from your life?" you ask.  
"Some of them. The magic of the sages showed me the rest," says Zelda. "I saw all sorts of things too."  
"Did you see us having sex?"  
"Yes. I had to sever the link because it was becoming too much for me to handle," she says. "If you're going to cum it'd better be inside me."  
You chuckle. "So that's why you stopped me?"  
"I got carried away... but I want to keep siphoning off your magical energy."

She turns to look at you with a sly smile, her eyes sparkling in green and gold.  
"In fact, I think we should start repeating last night's exercises and try to make your stamina go for longer than one round."  
You stare at her, dumbfounded.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here!"  
She squeezes her arms together, emphasizing her cleavage. In the afternoon light, with her hair cascading over her shoulders and her eyes shining, she looks like an angel.  
"You just want more of my magic," you say, narrowing your eyes.  
"I can't deny that. Come on, lover."  
She widens her eyes and hits you with a dose of hypnosis. You can't help but stare. Your shuffle over in front of her, your pants somehow coming undone in the process.  
"I have an idea," says Zelda, turning over on all fours. "Fuck me from behind. It'll be like you're dominating me with your magic.  
You grab her by her hips and steer your dick into her pussy.  
"Ah, that's what I'm talking about," you say, hands gripping on her fleshy hips as you start to thrust in and out of her.  
"Shit! That's so deep…" she groans, looking back at you.  
You grasp her breasts from behind, squeezing them as you thrust in and out of her.  
You can feel her soft moans vibrating through her chest and into your hands. You increase the pace of your thrusting as she wriggles her ass, trying to cope with the force of your pelvis smacking against it.

You cast a vibration spell, so that your cock starts to resonate with the pulsating of her cunt. Her eyes widen in surprise and she lets out a moan.  
"Fuck… that's amaaazing," she says. "Why didn't we do this before?"  
You smirk as you continue your powerful pounding, holding back the orgasm that threatens to come.  
"Fucking hell… you're amazing," says Zelda, as you grab her hips and speed up your thrusting.  
You can feel your balls tightening as wave after wave of pleasure hits you.  
"I'm going to… I'm going for it," you grunt.  
"Do it… give me everything," moans Zelda, as you feel your dick pulse inside her.  
You shoot wave after wave of hot semen deep into her pussy, as she leans forward.  
"Oh fuck! I'm going to… gonna…" she says, clutching a pillow as her body begins to convulse.  
You grip her hips as she collapses on the ground, your dick still inside her. You pull it out as your orgasm subsides.

Zelda looks back at you, her eyes now shining with golden light.  
"Fuck… what was that?" she asks.  
"You tell me," you say, smiling.  
"I feel like… I feel like a part of me has opened up," she says, confused. "Like, not just my body or anything, but like some new sense."  
"What does it sense?" you ask, curious.  
"You," she smiles. "Your… essence. It's strange. I can sense you."  
Feeling experimental, you concentrate hard, and Zelda's eyes widen.  
"You're… blue," she says, surprised. "But not blue like me. You're blue like my magic."  
You frown, before testing her further. She seems to sense the thoughts in your head, and images of yourself appear in her mind. She sees you clearly, but more than that she sees auras; swirling colors that represent people's minds and souls.  
"It's so beautiful," she says, awestruck.

You concentrate, and a magical tingling sensation fills your palms. You smile, and place your hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it in small circles. She throws her head back in ecstasy.  
"Oh fuck, that's amazing," she says. "A whole new kind of magic! There's so much we can do together!"  
You slowly move your hands down her body, gently rubbing her stomach and then moving to massage her breasts. She sighs happily, and you build up a gentle rhythm with your hands massaging her entire chest.  
You lean in and kiss her neck as you continue massaging her breasts, before letting your hands wander further down her stomach.  
You gently massage her inner thighs, moving closer to her crotch with every circle.  
"Is that where it feels best?" you ask, teasing her.  
"Yes," she says, nodding eagerly. "Give me a full body massage, please!"  
You concentrate, and the tingling feeling in your hands increases.  
"Oh, that's incredible!" she says, her eyelids clenched shut. "That's so fucking good!"  
You continue massaging her crotch, gently rubbing her clitoris and labia with your thumbs. You occasionally lean in to kiss her lips or suck on her neck, and every time your lips touch her body she twitches in ecstasy. She grabs your head with both hands and presses your face into her neck, groaning in pleasure as you rub her gently.  
"Oh fuck! Yes!" she cries.

You gently bite down on her neck, and she lets out a low moan. You suck hard enough to leave a hickey, and she lets out a long groan of ecstasy as you continue sucking on her neck. You alternate between gently sucking on her neck with my kissing it, leaving a big purple love bite on her right neck.  
You withdraw your hand from her crotch and slowly slide a middle finger inside of her, all the way up to the knuckle. You wiggle it around, then slowly start to withdraw it, before encircling her clitoris with your thumb.  
"Oh fuck! Yes!" she groans with pleasure.  
She grinds her hips against your hand, and after a few minutes she begins to moan loudly in orgasm.  
"Mmmmm... so good... I'll do anything you say," she says.  
"Concentrate," you say softly. "Concentrate on me and go into trance."  
Zelda nods, and stares into your eyes. She lets out a long, slow breath as she begins to relax. You stretch out your hand, and slowly move it towards her head. Your fingers start to massage her temples, and then slowly move down to her cheek. You gently cup her chin, and softly start to rub her neck and shoulders, giving her a tender massage.  
You turn around, sitting down next to her on the bed. You start running your hands up and down her legs, gently stroking them as she relaxes further and further.  
"That... that tickles..." she manages to say between gulps of air.  
"Shhh. You're so deep now. So deep and so wet."

She lays down and you enter her, gently thrusting in and out as she moans in pleasure. She wraps her legs around your waist, and you hold her tight as you keep thrusting. Her vaginal walls wrap tightly around your cock as you keep thrusting and thrusting, until you finally climax, releasing yourself inside of her.  
You stare into her eyes as you both slowly climax, releasing yourself inside of her. She moans and groans in ecstasy, and as you keep thrusting to maximize your pleasure and hers, she lets out one last pleasured moan before laying her head back.  
"Oh my..." she pants. "That was good... really good."  
You both fall into the bed, wrapping your arms around her and pulling her close. Your lips meet each other's, as you share a deep, passionate kiss.  
"I've never been with anyone like this before," you say softly.  
"Obviously not. This is new to both of us," she replies with a smile.

You gently caress her breast with your hand, fondling it softly as she moans in ecstasy. You roll on your side, wrapping your arm around her body and holding her close. Your lips find the back of her neck, kissing and nibbling on it softly as she lets out a long sigh. She reaches her hand down, gently grasping at your crotch.  
"Well, someone's ready again," she giggles.  
You groan as she rubs your cock, which begins to swell in her hand. She gently turns over, leaning in and kissing you on the lips as you throb with excitement.  
Zelda climbs over you, her tits hanging in your face pendulously, swinging back and forth. Your eyes lock on to her nipples and you feel her spell taking hold.  
"Relax and go deep for my titties," she says.  
Your eyes roll back in your head for a moment and suddenly you're dizzy. Your whole body goes limp and you gasp as you feel her sucking out your soul.  
"I'll let you stay here by my tits, but only if you stay with me forever," she whispers in your ear as you drift off. "Stay with me."  
You lose yourself in her chest, your mind slowly being destroyed by the pleasure. You barely notice her clutching your cock gently, sliding yourself in and out of her...  
"I need you... to fill me with your love," she whispers.  
You groan in ecstasy as you begin to climax, releasing a jet of semen up into her as she moans in pleasure. You thrust a few more times, releasing more semen up into her as she writhes in ecstasy.  
"Now stay with me forever," she whispers. "With your mana filling my womb."  
You gasp as you finally stop climaxing, your body going limp.  
You drift off into peaceful sleep, watching her tits swing back and forth until your eyelids finally close.  
"I love you," she whispers.


End file.
